


Brothers Until The End

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This short fic is based off of the dream that Jensen Ackles said he had about how the show would end. I'm not sure at exactly when he said it but it gave me inspiration, so here you go.





	Brothers Until The End

Dean knew he was dead. He knew he wasn't coming back this time. But still he prayed. He prayed to Chuck for one more miracle. To Cas to let his brother live again. To anyone that would listen. But nothing but silence answered him. No being had the power to bring Sam back from this. No demon was going to bargain with him again, this time, Sam really was dead.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I was supposed to be there for you; I was supposed to protect you. Sammy please. Open your eyes. Please come back to me." But Sams eyes remained shut. They stayed closed and they would never open again. Dean bent his head over his brothers chest. Tears blurred his vision and he felt his heart split in two.

Sam's head rested on Dean's lap, his hair spread along Deans jeans, blood still pouring from the long gash that ran across Sam's neck. Dean cried for a long time. He cried until he was numb, until there were no more tears left to cry. He knew he had to burn Sam's body, give him a hunter's funeral, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't watch his brother burn and erase any chance of Sam coming back. But deep down, Dean knew that Sam wouldn't want him to keep the door open, he'd want him to set his body to flames and move on with his life.

On shaking legs Dean stood, resting Sam's nearly severed head on the ground. Dean walked a few feet back to the Impala which had been waiting as usual to take Sam and Dean on their next hunting trip, but not this time. This time Dean was opening the trunk without Sam beside him, he was grabbing the lighter fluid and salt without his brother, he was closing the trunk knowing Sam wasn't going to be getting into the car with him ever again.

Dean returned to his brother's side, his heart aching. He pushed Sam's legs together and laid his arms straight beside his sides. With tender hands Dean sprayed Sam's orange and gray flannel with lighter fluid. Carefully Dean shook salt over his brother's body. Dean's fingers fiddled with his lighter and when the flame ignited it took every ounce of Dean's strength to send it flying towards Sam. The flames caught onto Sam's shirt and Dean watched his brother disappear under the heat. When there was nothing left of Sam but ash Dean scraped the ash into a jar and placed it in the trunk. Unsteady with grief, Dean got into the car. The Impala seemed to be full of Sam. The army figure that was jammed into the ashtray seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, the indent in the passenger seat from where Sam almost always sat was like a bloody wound, and of course, Sam's initials that were carved beside Deans made him pound his hands against the steering wheel.

"It's not fair!" he shouted. "It's not fair." His voice faltered and Dean was crying again. It was then that his phone rang. It was Cas. Dean let it go to voicemail. It was then that Dean decided he was done. No more angels, no more demons, or werewolves, or vampires. No more anything. He was giving it up. He fumbled for his phone and called the one person he could trust with the only thing he had left to give.

Dean sat in the Impala, his hands on the steering wheel and his gaze vacant. "I'm sorry Baby. But I just can't do it without him and you remind me too much of what I've lost. I'm going to give you to someone who will take care of you. Continue the fight. You'll be in safe hands Baby I promise." 

Dean drove to a field where a street became crossroads. There he parked the Impala for the last time. He took in the interior of his beloved car, letting his eyes run over every inch, letting every memory bring tears to his eyes. Dean pushed the door open, letting the last creak of the hinges scream at him as he stood. He shut the door, his hands sliding from the polished paint.

Deans fingers caressed each curve of the Impalas body as he said goodbye. When Dean was finished he leaned against the car, feeling his weight cause the chevy to droop. The sound of an engine made Dean turn his head. A motorcycle came into view, its rider decked out in black. The rider came to a halt in front of Dean. Dean raised himself off the hood of the Impala as the figure dismounted the motorcycle. Dean walked to meet the rider, his hand in his pocket, holding the keys to his precious 1967 Chevrolet Impala. With sadness Dean held out his hand, the rider took the keys and swapped them with the keys to the motorcycle. Dean moved past the rider and mounted his new steed. There was only one seat on the motorcycle and Dean would only ever need one. Sam was gone and Dean was retiring. There was nothing left for him in hunting. Without Sam there was no point. Dean watched as the rider started Baby and drove off, leaving Dean Winchester to turn his motorcycle around and ride in the opposite direction.

Dean lived out his days in Lawrence Kansas only a few streets down from where he lost his mother. Now and then there would be something Supernatural in Lawrence and Dean, out of obligation, would deal with it, but soon the monsters learned not to come close to where Dean Winchester lived, a man driven by loss was not someone any demon wanted to mess with. It wasn't until Dean was dying that he heard the familiar sound of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulling into the driveway of his home. On unsteady legs Dean made his way to the door to meet the driver.

Dean smiled as the blonde girl with flecks of gray in her hair, still fierce as ever, stepped from the Impala. Claire Novak smiled back at Dean. Dean came to meet her and Claire pulled him into a hug. "I thought you'd like to give her one last drive."

Dean couldn't stop the tears as he hugged Claire tighter. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"It's been one hell of a ride, but I think it's time she was delivered back to her rightful owner."

Dean felt the keys slip into his hands, all the memories flooded back to him. Dean brushed past Claire and let himself fall against the Impala. Her paint was as black as ever, as polished and smooth as he'd left it. When Dean opened the door, the creak of her hinges still met his ears, and when he sat down in the driver's seat, he found that nothing had changed. Claire had kept the car exactly as he'd left it. Dean turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"I've missed you Baby," Dean smiled.

Carefully, Dean pulled out of the driveway and found himself speeding towards the house where everything had begun. There he parked outside his childhood home and let himself fade into darkness. It was just like falling asleep except Dean heard a voice calling his name. It wasn't his father or even his mother, it was Sam. Still in his car Dean drove to meet the figure standing at the end of the road. When Dean got out of the car Sam was grinning at him, his smile the same as ever. Dean's arms pulled Sam towards him and Sam gripped him tight. No words were spoken, they just enjoyed each other's company. Finally, Sam pulled away.

"It's good to see you Dean."

"You too Sammy," Dean replied, his voice full of emotion.

"Thank you," Sam said.

Dean knew Sam was thanking him for letting him stay dead, for at least attempting to live a life, but most of all, Sam was thanking him for being his brother.

Dean laughed over his tears, "oh come on Sammy, no chick flick moments."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Come on," Sam moved towards the trunk of the car which Dean only now noticed was open. Sam's hands reached upwards as Dean stood behind him. "We've got work to do."

As the trunk slammed shut and Dean started up the Impala, he smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back. Everything was just as it should be, Sam and Dean Winchester, sitting side by side in the Impala, saving people and hunting things, Brothers Until The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this long before I knew Supernatural was ending with its 15th season, which I am very sad about by the way, and now that it is ending I just wanted to say a few things. 
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm actually quite new to the SPN family, but I was hooked the second Dean said: "saving people, hunting things, the family business," and when Sam said, "we've got work to do," I knew I was in for quite the ride. I loved the show so much that I watched all 13 seasons, and the first two or three of season 14, in less than a month. It is such an incredible show and I'm sad that I wasn't a part of it sooner, I feel like I missed out on some great things.  
> I actually didn't want to watch Supernatural for the longest time, because I knew I'd be obsessed with it, I know that's weird, but I didn't want it to consume my life. So, I held out for a long time, years in fact, until finally a friend pushed me over the edge and I dove headfirst into the world that is Supernatural. And now, Supernatural has, evidently, consumed my life and it is probably my all time favorite show, I've written more fan-fiction for this show than any other.  
> If you've bothered to read this, I also want to thank you. I'm new to Ao3, I've been reading fanfics on here for a while but I just got an account, and I can tell that this community is supportive of every form of fan-fiction and I wanted to thank all of the people who have read my fics and liked them or commented on them. I was surprised by how quickly some of my stories gained traction and I actually gasped when I saw that someone commented on my work. Your comments, your kudos, and your support motivate me to write more and keep updating my fics, so thank you. Thank you SPN family for generating the kind of people you have, there is no other family I'd rather be a part of. Thank you SPN cast and crew for everything you've done, you will be missed by everyone, and my Thursday nights will never be the same. But as Chuck so wisely put it, "ending are hard, but then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?" SPN Family forever!


End file.
